Kristy Bicksburks : Héritière de Serpentard
by ChristinePotterhead
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé comment les mangemorts voyaient la guerre de Vous-savez-qui ? Quand pensaient-il ? Etaient-ils tous aussi méchants qu'on le croit ? Je vous présente désormais une fiction dans la peau d'un personnage sorti tout droit de mon imagination : Kristy Bicksburks et de Drago Malefoy deux mangemorts.
1. Prologue

Il lui souriait. Tendrement.

Comme quelqu'un de tout à fait normal.

Mais rien n'était normal.

Les parents en retrait regardaient le seigneur des ténèbres en personne tenir leur fille, d'un an à peine, dans ses bras, ils étaient sur leur garde mais rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il soit nécessaire de se méfier.

Voldemort lui se réjouissait. Le sang des Serpentards coulait dans les veines du bébé. Lui qui s'était cru seul descendant de Salazar Serpentard, il avait découvert une autre "branche" de la famille. Et il s'était mis à la recherche de cette femme, une parente. Au bout de longues années de traque, enfin il l'avait trouvée. Par bonheur son sang était pur. Elle était également fiancée à un sang pur ce qui le soulagea d'autant plus. Il les fit se joindre, elle et son futur époux, à sa cause et trouva donc deux nouveaux mangemorts avec qui éliminer les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe.

Cinq années plus tard vint au monde une nouvelle héritière au sang pur d'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

Le temps continuait d'avancer. Voldemort la tenait dans ses bras, il se laissait aller pour quelques minutes a peine, comme si ce qu'il avait commis autrefois et, commettait toujours, n'était qu'une illusion.

Il venait souvent, si souvent que le premier mot de l'enfant fut "Vod'mor", il lui répétait sans arrêt le nom, Voldemort, dans l'espoir qu'elle le dirait et c'était finalement arrivé.

Lui le plus grand mage noir sentait pour la première fois la joie en regardant l'enfant. Il voulait faire d'elle une grande sorcière qui terroriserait le monde.

Mais le seigneur des ténèbres disparut.

Et il ne laissa qu'une cicatrice sur le visage innocent d'un enfant qui, à ce moment là, était encore inconnu de tous. En laissant l'héritière de Serpentard en qui il avait placé tant d'espoir, qui était alors âgée d'un an, grandir sans lui.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chemin de Traverse

_**Alors voila ! Mon premier Chapitre ! J'écrit à la base sur WattPad car je trouve ça plus simple mais j'ai choisi de publier également ici pour que plus de monde puisse le lire. L'histoire parle d'une Héritière de Serpentard non existante dans l'histoire original et de Drago Malefoy ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Kristy Bicksburks:**_

Une lueur filtrait à travers les volets fermés de la chambre et tombait directement sur le visage d'une enfant qui dormait dans un magnifique et énorme lit à baldaquin.

-Debout ! Allez il est temps de se réveiller. Dit une voix très douce tandis que l'on entrebâillait la porte. Le visage d'une très belle femme blonde aux yeux bleus et au visage d'une finesse incomparable apparut alors par l'ouverture.

-M'mmm. N..aan. Lui répondit l'enfant d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Ma chérie, aujourd'hui nous allons au chemin de traverse je te rappelle. Tu avais pourtant l'air pressé, depuis le début de la semaine tu ne pense qu'à ça.

Le déclic sembla se faire car elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux verts et se redressa.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda t-elle en se levant avec une lenteur dû à la fatigue du réveil.

Sa mère lui sourie.

-Il est huit heures. Et tu devrais t'habituer à te lever plus tôt à partir de maintenant. A Poudlard tu auras des horaires fixes. dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus sévère.

L'enfant sourie. Elle, Kristy Bicksburks, âgée de onze ans, avait enfin reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle avait paniqué pendant plusieurs semaines en croyant qu'on l'avait oublié ou que sa lettre avait été perdu. Mais il y avait de ça deux jours, une chouette lui apportait, enfin, sa lettre, lui provoquant un soulagement immédiat.

-J'arrive tout de suite maman.

Sa mère sortit et Kristy alluma la lumière de sa chambre. Une très grande pièce avec des couleurs partout. Un immense dressing était collé contre un mur à l'opposer du lit. De nombreuses plantes en tout genre disposées dans toute la pièce lui donnait un air de jardin envahit de mauvaises herbes. Une moitié de mur était recouverte de plusieurs hauts miroirs et, à côté du dernier, une porte donnait accès à une salle de bain privée.

Kristy s'y dirigea et ouvrit la porte. Une belle pièce spacieuse s'offrait à sa vue. L'espace était vaste et bien aménagé, une douche d'angle assez grande pour au moins cinq personnes, une baignoire tout aussi démesurément grande ainsi que deux lavabos, le tout en marbre sans oublier une sublime étagère en bois s'accordant parfaitement à l'immensité du lieu . Elle avança vers l'immense douche et se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la cabine et d'allumer l'eau. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Elle se shampouina longuement avant de rincer ses longs cheveux blonds foncés qui une fois mouillés descendaient jusqu'à ses reins. Après vingt longues minutes, Kristy finit par sortir puis elle prit une serviette et alla à son dressing pour se revêtir. Une fois cela fait, elle se posta devant le miroir pour s'observer. Habituellement elle s'habillait avec des vêtements moldus, étant donné que ses parents et elle vivaient dans un spectaculaire manoir près d'un petit village où il n'y avait aucun sorcier. Mais pour aller au chemin de traverse, elle avait choisit de s'habiller avec une robe de sorcier que son père lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Elle inspecta chaque partie de son corps. Son visage lui parut bien laid comparé à celui de sa mère, alors que les yeux de sa mère étaient bleus et légèrement en amande, Kristy trouvait les siens trop larges et trop clairs. Elle avait un visage rond et aurait voulu avoir la finesse de sa mère. Mrs Bicksburks lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle allait grandir et que cela viendrait à l'adolescence mais en attendant Kristy ne se sentait pas belle. Sans compter que son soi-disant meilleur ami le lui assenait à chaque disputes qui s'avéraient plutôt fréquentes. Mais malgré ça elle trépignait d'impatience à chaque fois qu'elle devait le voir et puisque il allait au chemin de traverse, étant également un sorcier, aujourd'hui même elle espérait le croiser. Ils se connaissaient, grâce a leurs parents, depuis qu'ils étaient nés. Et chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient ils se voyaient. Son meilleur ami n'était pas très facile à cerner mais elle le connaissait bien et ses insultes ne la touchaient plus. Et par dessus tout elle adorait le voir.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en sautillant. Le chemin de traverse ne lui avait jamais paru aussi intéressant que depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger, une grande pièce lumineuse et luxueuse comme tout le reste du manoir, et s'assit à côté de sa petite sœur de neuf ans, Malia, qui dormait la tête sur la table. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et lorsqu'elle leva enfin la tête, ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans la contemplation du mur. Elle semblait triste depuis qu'elle avait appris le départ de sa grande sœur. Il en était de même pour Kristy qui était ravi d'entrer dans l'école de ses rêves mais malgré elle son cœur se serrait à l'idée de laisser sa famille.

Son père, un grand homme brun aux yeux verts, fit son entrée tenant le petit dernier, Jérémy, âgé de deux ans, dans ses bras.

-Bonjour les filles.

-Bonjour Papa. Répondit Kristy avec enthousiasme tandis que Malia émettait un léger grognement.

Sa mère entra à son tour suivit d'un elfe de maison.

-Je veux que la maison soit propre à notre retour du chemin de traverse. Nous emprunterons le réseau de cheminées, par conséquent il faudra nettoyer la suie. Hors de question que le tapis soit sali. Ah, et toi et Mikni apportez le petit déjeuner, nous devons partir tôt sinon il y aura du monde. Quand à vous les enfants, ajouta Mrs Bicksburks en se tournant vers ses filles, mangez en vitesse et on y va.

-OUI MAMAN. S'écrièrent Kristy et Malia, qui s'était réveillée à l'arrivée de sa mère.

L'elfe de maison sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un deuxième plus petit, faisant voler le pain, les gâteaux et les jus de fruits avant de les faire se déposer sur la table. Puis ils sortirent. Et la famille Bicksburks commença à manger en silence comme à chacun de leur repas.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que la famille Bicksburks au grand complet déambulait sur le chemin de traverse. Toutes ces boutiques faisaient tourner la tête des enfants. Malia courait partout et bousculait des gens au passage. Mr Bicksburks proposa alors d'aller à Florianfortarôme avec Malia et Jérémy pendant que sa femme irait faire les achats de Poudlard avec Kristy. Ainsi ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Elles marchaient en silence, Kristy avec le sourire et Mrs Bicksburks avec un visage calme mais stricte. Lorsqu'elle furent devant la boutique d'Ollivander elle s'arrêtèrent.

-Bon tu vas acheter ta baguette et je vais chercher tes livres ensuite tu me rejoindras chez Tissard et Brodette. Tiens voila de quoi payer. N'oublie pas : Tissard et Brodette.

-D'accord Maman.

Elle entra et observa les hautes étagères. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de pouvoir avoir sa propre baguette. Elle appuya sur la petite sonnette qui était posée sur le comptoir et Ollivander fit son apparition une minute après.

-Bonjour, votre nom jeune fille ?

Bicksburks -Kristy.

-Ah mais oui avec ces yeux verts j'aurais du m'en douter. Il partit farfouiller dans les boîtes pour revenir avec deux différentes.

\- Alors voyons voir laquelle des deux conviendra.

Kristy sortit la première baguette mais à peine l'eu t-elle soulever que la boite voltigea dans un nuage de fumée.

-Ah, pas celle ci. Bon tenez.

Elle prit la seconde baguette mais le même phénomène ce reproduisit.

-J'aurais juré.. Dit il en fronçant les sourcils et il partit chercher une nouvelle boîte. Cette fois ci ce sera la bonne.

Effectivement dès qu'elle posa un doigt sûr la baguette elle se mit à briller et les cheveux de Kristy s'élevèrent.

-Je le savais. Bois d'érable vingt cinq centimètres avec une plume de phénix en son centre et flexible. Parfait.

Elle tendit les sept gallions que sa mère lui avait donné puis dit au revoir et sortit de la boutique. Puis en souriant elle se dirigea vers la boutique de robe de sorcier. Elle marchait en flânant et regardait les boutiques. Elle passa devant les accessoires de quiddich et observa les balais et espérant en avoir un plus tard, elle regarda également la ménagerie avec les hiboux, les crapauds, les boursouflets et elle fixa plutôt longtemps les chats. Arrivée devant Tissard et Brodette elle aperçu son meilleur ami et ses parents un peu plus loin. Elle couru les rejoindre.

-Dragoo, cria t'elle en lui sautant dans les bras, tout en gardant bien serré la baguette dans sa main.

Le jeune garçon bascula en arrière avant de la repousser sans ménagement. Il avait la peau très pâle et des cheveux blonds presque blancs plaqués en arrière.

Il la regardait et de l'agacement teintait de noir ses yeux habituellement gris.

-Il y a du monde ici et je ne veux pas que tu me colle comme ça devant tout ces gens. Lui assenât-il avec froideur.

-Mais..

Kristy ne savait plus quoi dire.

-DRAGO ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle à ses amis, le rabroua sa mère qui se tenait à côté.

-Cissy calme toi. Drago a raison on ne peut pas déballer sa joie devant les autres.

-Lucius, je souhaite que mon fils se montre respectable avec son amie.

Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille et dit :

-Bonjour Kristy je suis ravie de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, Mrs Malefoy.

-Lucius, Narcissa c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici.

Mrs Bicksburks venait d'apparaître derrière les Malefoy, chargée de sac rempli de livre.

-Ma chérie, on va chercher tes robes de sorcière ? ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de sa fille.

-Oui maman.

-Je m'excuse nous sommes assez pressées car moi et Maxwell devons nous rendre au ministère après nos achats.

-Pas de problème, nous nous verrons bientôt ne t'en fais pas, Charley, lui dit en souriant Narcissa Malefoy.

Mrs Bicksburks entra dans la boutique et fit signe à Kristy d'en faire autant. Elle s'apprêtait à la suivre quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. Elle sauta au cou de Drago et lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de rentrer à toute vitesse lorsqu'il tenta de l'attraper. Les joues rouges il baissa la tête et suivit son père qui était rester stoïque tandis que sa mère rigolait de la situation.

Une fois que tout fut acheté, Kristy se dirigeât vers Florianfortarôme mais sa mère la rattrapa et l'emmena vers la ménagerie. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-C'est un cadeau. Choisit un animal ma chérie.

-C'est vrai ? Oh merci maman !

Kristy parcourut la boutique de long en large en sautillant et en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle aperçut un jeune chat entièrement noir avec de magnifiques yeux verts.

-Mammann. Lui c'est lui que je veux. Dit elle en tournant autour de sa mère.

-Entendu ma chérie prends le, je vais aller le payer et acheter ce qu'il te faut pour l'adopter.

Kristy tendit une main vers lui et s'avança en douceur. Le chat s'approcha sans aucune méfiance et vint se frotter à elle. Elle le souleva du sol et il lui lécha le bout du nez. Elle sourit et le serra contre elle. Il se mit à ronronner. Sa mère arriva seulement quelques minutes après et sourit à sa fille. Kristy débordait de joie et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

-On peut y aller. On va rejoindre ton père maintenant.

-Oui.

De retour à la maison Kristy commença à préparer ses affaires. Elle mit tout ses livres ainsi que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait emporter et bien évidement ses robes de sorcière dans sa malle. Elle prépara la cage pour son chat désormais baptisé Mystère, et descendit voir ses parents. Malheureusement ils étaient déjà partis pour le ministère. Elle partit alors dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. L'un des elfes de maison apparut alors à côté d'elle.

-Satty, je veux une part de tarte et du jus de citrouille.

-Tout de suite Miss Kristy.

La journée se termina bien vite. Dans moins d'une semaine elle prendrait le Poudlard express et elle étudierait dans une école de magie. Et c'est pleine de pensées sur Poudlard qu'elle s'endormit.

 _ **Drago Malefoy :**_

Debout à l'aube, un jeune garçon attendait que le temps passe. Son père l'avait réveillé en lui disant d'être prêt pour aller au chemin de traverse mais deux heures était passé et ils n'étaient toujours pas partis. Il avait déjeuné seul, et maintenant il était allongé sur le sol de sa chambre et contemplait le vide. Les volets étaient fermés et une mince lumière ne laissait voir que des murs de pierres anciennes ainsi qu'une atmosphère lugubre. Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit.

-Dobby s'excuse Monsieur Drago. Dobby vient vous cherchez sur ordre de votre père, Monsieur.

Un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître et parlait d'une toute petite voix. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Son père l'y attendait. C'était un homme plutôt grand avec des cheveux blonds très clairs, au visage impassible d'où un air froid émanait de sa personne. Drago n'était pas très à l'aise avec son père mais il voulait toujours le satisfaire. Il ne le salua pas et se contenta de baisser la tête.

-Bien, dit il lorsque son fils arriva devant lui, Cissy ?

-Je suis là.

Une très belle femme fit son entrée. Ses cheveux blonds illuminaient le lieu et son sourire éclatant rayonnait. Drago releva la tête. Lui est sa mère étaient très proche et cela le réconfortait beaucoup car elle était toujours présente pour le défendre lors des conflits avec son père.

-Parfait ! Allons y.

Au chemin de traverse Mr et Mrs Malefoy laissèrent Drago chez Madame Guipure pour sa robe de sorcier.

-Je vais acheter ta baguette pendant que ton père va acheter tes livres. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Drago hocha la tête et entra. Madame Guipure le fit s'installer debout sur un tabouret. Et une autre femme lui fit enfiler une robe de sorcier avant de l'ajuster.

Quelques minutes après seulement, un autre garçon entra. Drago l'observa tandis que Madame Guipure le faisait s'installer sur le tabouret d'à côté.

*** Je reprend à la conversation de Drago et Harry du livre de JK Rowling en la modifiant légèrement***

-Salut. Lui dit Drago. Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ?

-Oui. Répondit le garçon.

-Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher un baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue. Dit Drago. Ensuite je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerais pour le faire passer en douce au collège. Et toi tu a un balai ?

-Non

-Tu joues au quidditch ?

-Non

Drago commençait à se lasser des réponses d'un seul mot mais il ajouta tout de même :

-Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'était pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

-Aucune idée. Répondit le garçon.

"Ca fait toujours un mot de plus" Pensa Drago.

-En fait on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite.

*** Je passe la fin de la conversation (trop long trop chiant et Drago est un abruti xD ) ***

Drôle de garçon, deux parents sorciers et pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'y connaître grand chose. Et en plus être accompagné du "domestique" de Poudlard. Plutôt étrange.

Une fois sortit, il rejoignit sa mère qui avait sa baguette. Il l'observa, aubépine, crin de licorne, 25 cm, relativement souple avait dit sa mère. Son père les rejoint à son tour et ils marchèrent en silence dans la rue.

Tout d'un coup surgit de nul part, Kristy, sa meilleure amie, sauta dans ses bras. Il était heureux de la revoir et s'apprêtait à la serrer contre lui quand il se rappela où il était et la présence de son père. Il la repoussa et la regarda avec agacement. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle se comporte comme ça en public. Drago commençait à croire que cela l'amusait.

-Il y a du monde ici et je veux pas que tu me colle comme ça devant tout ces gens. Lui assenât-il avec froideur.

-Mais..

Elle le regardait ne sachant plus quoi faire. Drago s'en voulu d'avoir parler aussi durement.

-DRAGO ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle à ses amis. Le rabroua sa mère qui se tenait à côté.

Il savait parfaitement que sa mère réagirait de cette façon mais il avait eut peur avant tout de la réaction de son père.

-Cissy calme toi. Drago a raison on ne peut pas déballer sa joie devant les autres.

Et il avait eu raison son père n'aimait pas ce genre de comportement.

-Lucius, je souhaite que mon fils se montre respectable avec son amie.

Puis sa mère se tourna vers Kristy et dit :

-Bonjour Kristy je suis ravie de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, Mrs Malefoy, lui répondit elle.

Qu'est ce qu'il aimait sa voix. Sa meilleure amie comptait beaucoup et il ne voulait pas la vexer mais il voulait la fierté de son père.

-Lucius, Narcissa c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici.

Mrs Bicksburks venait d'apparaître derrière les Malefoy, chargée de sac rempli de livre.

-Ma chérie, on va chercher tes robes de sorcière ? ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de sa fille.

-Oui maman.

-Je m'excuse nous sommes assez pressés car moi et Maxwell devons nous rendre au ministère après nos achats.

-Pas de problème, nous nous verrons bientôt ne t'en fais pas, Charley. Lui dit en souriant Narcissa Malefoy.

Mrs Bicksburks entra dans la boutique et fit signe à Kristy d'en faire autant. Drago la regarda partir puis vit qu'elle s'arrêtait. Elle courut vers lui et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Sa peau pâle prit un couleur très rouge alors qu'il tentait de l'attraper. Il entendit sa mère rire et il guetta alors la réaction de son père mais Lucius Malefoy resta stoïque. Les joues toujours rouges Drago baissa la tête et suivit ses parents sur le chemin de traverse.

De retour chez eux, Drago partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Kristy s'amusait de son embarra et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Il se montrait souvent désagréable avec elle mais elle restait quand même près de lui et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle était sa meilleure amie. Il était heureux d'aller à Poudlard avec elle. Ils seraient tout les deux à Serpentard et tout irait pour le mieux. Et c'est en pensant à Kristy qu'il s'endormit.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Poudlard Express

_**Et voilà ! Le second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît. Mercii**_ _ **3**_

-MAMAAANN

Malia criait dans la gare. Mrs Bicksburks finit par se mettre en colère.

-Malia tu te tais sinon les moldus vont nous observer et l'on ne pourra pas entrer dans la voie 9 3/4. Lui chuchota t-elle.

Déjà des Moldus trop curieux commençaient à regarder. Mais rien ne pourrait empêcher Kristy de traverser le mur pour accéder a la voie 9¾ , elle se tenait devant et attendait. Ses cheveux coiffés en deux tresses et une robe blanche son chariot à bagages devant elle, elle était prête. Mystère son chat noir ,acheté au chemin de traverse, poussa un miaulement impatient. Sa mère l'encouragea à passer d'un geste de la main.

-Allez, c'est parti. se murmura t-elle pour elle même.

Alors que le stress lui tenaillait le ventre elle se mit à courir et traversa le mur. Arrivée de l'autre coté elle sourit, le Poudlard express, encore plus beau que dans son imagination, était là. Des enfants couraient partout, disaient au revoir, saluaient leur connaissances. Kristy chercha machinalement Drago du regard avant de sentir une main sur son épaule.

-Ma chérie ? On reprend ses esprits.

Elle se retourna.

-Oui maman.

Kristy et sa famille avancèrent jusqu'au train.

-Charley, Maxwell.

Une petite femme replète accompagnée d'une petite fille rousse s'approcha d'eux.

-Molly. Quelle plaisir. Dit Mrs Bicksburks en souriant.

-Comment allez vous ? Et Arthur ? S'enquit le père de Kristy.

-Mamaan. Je dois y aller. Dit Kristy d'une voix suppliante.

La femme lui sourit. Kristy ne la connaissait que peu mais savait qu'elle se nommait Molly Weasley et que son mari travaillait au Ministère. Elle savait également que ses parents les appréciaient beaucoup.

-Oui Kristy.

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et son père également. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, "ne dis jamais à quiconque les origines de notre famille et ne dis pas non plus que tu peux parler le fourchelangue d'accord ?" elle acquiesça puis serra très fort son frère et sa sœur et ressentit une pointe de tristesse survenir. Ils allaient beaucoup lui manquer. Le train signala qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Kristy prit ses affaires et courut pour entrer dans un wagon et par la vitre elle fit un signe à sa famille et elle sentit les larmes monter, alors elle partit chercher un compartiment.

Drago choisit un wagon sans dire au revoir à sa mère sur le quai. Il n'avait pas vu Kristy mais ne s'en inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Il savait qu'elle ferait tous les compartiments pour le trouver et il sourit à cette idée.

-Salut, je peux m'installer ?

Drago se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était un jeune garçon noir au yeux en amandes. Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder. Le garçon s'installa en face de Drago et lui sourit.

-Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini.

Drago se redressa à l'entente du nom.

-Je suis Drago Malefoy. Dit-il avant de fixer le garçon. Zabini..., j'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

Il parut mal à l'aise ce qui fit sourire Drago.

-Ah je vois qui tu es. Tu es le fils de la si célèbre Mrs Zabini qui s'est mariée plus de fois que le nombre de doigts d'une main ?

-Effectivement. Répondit-il crispé avant d'ajouter plus détendu, au fait tu sembles ne pas le savoir mais nous avons 5 doigts sur une main.

Drago fut surpris par son audace face à un Malefoy mais il sourit.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à toute volée, et au plus grand bonheur de Drago, Kristy entra.

-Enfiiin je te trouve, dit elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Je t'ai cherché partout !

-Et j'étais là.

En disant cela Drago eut un sourire en coin.

Kristy cherchait en vain Drago depuis plusieurs minutes, elle avait été voir dans plusieurs dizaines de compartiments. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans les couloirs du train, Kristy percuta quelqu'un.

-Excuse moi. s'écria la jeune fille qu'elle avait bousculée.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolée.

Elle était plutôt petite, avait d'épais cheveux broussailleux, des yeux marron et des dents proéminentes.

-Dis tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville cherche le sien.

-Non, je n'en ai pas vu.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le ton de cette fille, il était autoritaire et Kristy n'appréciait pas l'autorité. La fille haussa les épaules et partit. Kristy continua son chemin et trouva enfin le compartiments de Drago. Il était avec un autre garçon et souriait. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et entra puis s'assit à coté de Drago.

-Enfiiin je te trouve, dit elle., Je t'ai chercher partout !

-Et j'étais là.

Il sourit, et cela agaça Kristy.

-Toi tu trouves ça drôle ?

Elle posa le panier à chat sur les genoux de Drago et ouvrit la grille. Mystère sauta hors de la cage et s'allongea sur sa jeune maitresse. Drago quand à lui jeta le panier sur le sol. Kristy n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

-Salut je m'appelle Kristy. Kristy Bicksburks. Et toi ?

-Blaise Zabini.

Kristy lui sourit de toutes ses dents et il le lui rendit.

-Ravie de te connaître.

-Moi aussi.

Drago observait Blaise et Kristy et ressentait une intense jalousie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir et un jour il avait même frappé un garçon qui avait pris Kristy dans ses bras. Il l'avait regretté car pendant deux semaines entières elle l'avait ignoré. Depuis il ne montrait jamais qu'il était jaloux devant elle. Ils discutèrent tous les trois un moment avant d'être rejoints par deux amis de Drago, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, deux garçons plutôt grands.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

-Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ? Demanda une jeune femme poussant un chariot couvert de sucreries.

Goyle et Crabbe se précipitèrent. Blaise et Drago se levèrent lorsque les deux autres garçons furent rassis avec leurs sucreries. Kristy ne bougea pas et caressa son chat.

Drago prix deux chocogrenouilles et une boîte de dragées surprises, il aperçu des fondants du chaudron et en prit un. Il paya et retourna s'assoir.

-Tiens., Il tendit le fondant du chaudron à Kristy.

Kristy leva la tête vers lui et sourit en voyant la confiserie. Drago savait parfaitement que c'est ce qu'elle préférait. Il voyait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie était triste et la voir sourire était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

-Merci Drago.

Il entreprit alors d'ouvrir une chocogrenouille et détourna le regard de la jeune fille.

Ils mangèrent leurs sucreries en discutant de choses et d'autres.

-Au fait ! Vous saviez que Harry Potter est dans le train ? J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes en parler. Dit Goyle

-C'EST VRAI ?

Drago se tourna vers Kristy en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Nan mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ?

Il savait qu'elle avait tous les livres qui parlaient du célèbre Harry Potter. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. "Il avait juste eu un coup de chance de survivre. Qu'avait-il de si exceptionnel ?"

-Désolée, Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Blaise sourit et s'attira un regard agacé de Drago.

-Et si on allait le voir ce Potter ? dit le jeune Malefoy.

Kristy le regarda surprise.

-Ouai, allons y. S'exclama Crabbe la bouche remplie de baguette au réglisse.

Tous se levèrent sauf Blaise.

-Je vais rester là, dit-il face au regard interrogateur de Kristy.

-D'accord.

Drago la fit passer devant lui et ils marchèrent dans le couloir du train. En chemin Kristy vit une amie à elle et dit à Drago qu'elle les retrouverait après.

Ils demandèrent à des élèves où se trouvait le compartiment du prétendu Harry Potter et finirent par le trouver, il ouvrirent la porte et Drago le reconnut, c'était le garçon brun à lunettes de chez madame Guipure. En face de lui se trouvait un rouquin.

-Alors c'est vrai ? On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

-Oui. répondit le brun.

-Lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre c'est Goyle. Moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Il entendit le rouquin rire.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? dit il d'un ton sec en étant vexé. Inutile de te demander le tiens, des cheveux roux, des vêtements élimés tu es un Weasley.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le brun.

-Fait bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Et il lui tendit la main.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, répondit-il froidement.

Drago sentit ses joues s'échauffer et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Kristy se posta à côté de lui avant de pousser un cri strident.

Oh Merlin. Tu est Harry Potter!

Le brun sembla perturbé par l'arrivée soudaine de Kristy.

-Euh ... Oui.

-J'ai tout lu sur toi tu es incroyable. Quand je pense que tu as survécu à tu-sais-qui, c'est incroyable tu es incroyable vraiment c'est ... euh j'ai dit combien de fois "incroyable" ?

-Trois fois, lui dit Drago complètement hors de lui mais ne laissant rien paraître.

Kristy sortit en compagnie de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes et la jeune fille aperçut une amie.

-Drago j'ai vu Pansy. Je vous rejoint après et ne t'inquiète pas je vous trouverai bien.

Il avait acquiescé et était parti.

-Pansy!

Une jeune fille brune très jolie tourna la tête vers l'entrée du compartiment.

-Kristy je suis contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi.

Elles parlèrent un peu de tout et Kristy finit par lui dire qu'elle devait retrouver quelqu'un.

-On se voit à Poudlard. Lui dit la brune.

Elle sortit et demanda à un élève s'il savait où se trouvait le compartiment de Harry Potter. Il le lui indiqua et elle s'y rendit en courant.

Elle arriva enfin, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper Crabbe et Goyle étaient visible de loin. Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de Drago, elle le vit. Elle poussa un cri.

Oh Merlin. Tu est Harry Potter!

-Euh ... Oui

-J'ai tout lu sur toi tu est incroyable quand je pense que tu as survécu à Tu-sais-qui, c'est incroyable, tu es incroyable vraiment c'est ... euh j'ai dit combien de fois "incroyable" ?

-Trois fois, lui dit Drago.

Elle connaissait bien Drago et sentit qu'il n'était pas content mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Je suis Kristy Bicksburks, dit-elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles puis elle se tourna vers le rouquin. Toi tu dois être un Weasley, je me trompe ?

Le garçon hocha la tête sans savoir comment le prendre.

-Enchanté, ajouta Kristy en souriant.

Elle regarda à nouveau Harry Potter et le fixa avec insistance.

-Dis ... ça serait mal placé de demander si je peux voir ta cicatrice ?

Le brun sourit puis décala ses cheveux dévoilant un éclair.

-C'est ... commença la jeune fille.

-Incroyable ! Se moqua Drago en imitant la voix de Kristy ce qui fit rire ses deux acolytes.

Vexée Kristy lança un regard qui fit taire Crabbe et Goyle mais qui ne fit aucun effet à Drago. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.

-Bon on y va. Tu viens Kristy ? dit Drago.

-On se revoit à Poudlard, dit-elle au brun et au rouquin puis elle sortit après Drago.

-Alors contente ? Tu as pu voir "Super Potter" !

-Ca va Drago pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Ils retournaient à leur compartiment en se disputant. Drago était hors de lui : Kristy était bien trop proche de ce balafré. Il ne le permettrait pas, il ne le laisserait pas approcher de SA Kristy.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du compartiment, Blaise en sortit avec un chat dans les bras. "Ah oui la boule de poile de Kristy" pensa Drago.

Elle se précipita.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-elle en le prenant dans les bras.

-Apparemment il voulait te rejoindre, répondit Blaise en regardant la bestiole se calmer dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Kristy entra dans le compartiment et alors que les garçons allaient faire de même, elle leur bloqua le passage.

-Hun hun. Non je vais me changer alors vous attendez là.

Drago recula et s'assit sur le sol. Après environ dix minutes elle sortit. Le blond la détailla, sa robe de sorcière lui allait vraiment bien et avec ses deux tresses il la trouvait très mignonne.

-Allez à vous ! On ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Drago entra, prit ses affaires et se changea en vitesse.

Le train s'arrêta, ils descendirent. Kristy trébucha et Drago la rattrapa de justesse.

-Merci.

-Fais plus attention quand tu marches.

-Oui. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Une fois descendus, ils suivirent les autres élèves de première année vers les barques, qui eux même suivaient le garde chasse, Hagrid. Kristy s'approcha d'une barque et commença a y monter mais Drago la souleva pour la mettre directement dedans.

-Je veux pas avoir à te sortir de l'eau.

Vexée elle détourna la tête. Drago se mordit la langue. "Je ne peux pas me taire ou quoi ? Je l'ai encore blessée." pensa t-il. Il s'installa à son tour et les barques commencèrent à avancer et après plusieurs minutes ils arrivèrent sur une rive. Le demi-Géant, Hagrid les fit avancer jusqu'à une très grande porte et frappa trois coups.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année. Annonça le garde chasse.

-Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, Je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée du château était immense et Drago se dit que le manoir lui paraîtrait bien petit à son retour. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre et face à eux, un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Drago regardait Kristy à la dérobée, elle semblait toujours en colère mais légèrement calmée tout de même. Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Le blond remarqua son regard angoissé et il lui fit un minuscule sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Après cet échange silencieux Drago se sentait mieux.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans différentes maisons, elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. La cérémonie de la répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école.

A ces mots Drago aperçut la grimace de Kristy et il eut un sourire moqueur. Qu'elle ne manqua pas d'aperçevoir.

Kristy sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et fit une grimace. "Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit devant tout le monde" pensa t-elle. Elle vit le sourire moqueur de Drago et lui lança un regard noir.

Tout à coup des cris s'élevèrent. Kristy chercha d'où ils provenaient et aperçut alors des fantômes traverser les murs. Ils discutaient entre eux et elle n'y fit plus attention quand le professeur McGonagall arriva.

-Allons-y maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer.

Kristy prit une grande inspiration et entra. La salle étaient magnifique, des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or étincelants. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Le professeur McGonagall les fit avancer jusqu'à un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau abîmé. Surprenant tous les premières années, le chapeau se mit à parler ou plutôt à chanter.

-Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi.

[...]

Sur ta tête pose moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables. Kristy ne se sentait pas à l'aise et si le chapeau ne l'envoyait pas à Serpentard ? Qu'en penseraient ses parents ? Ils lui avaient bien dit que Serpentard était la maison où toute sa famille avait été. Et que penserait Drago ? Lui qui ne voyait que par cette maison.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah.

Elle fut envoyée à poufsouffle. Mais Kristy n'y prêta pas attention car déjà c'était son tour.

-Bicksburks, Kristy

Elle regarda Drago avec anxiété et il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle avance. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le chapeau sur sa tête.

-Hum, intéressant. Je vois beaucoup de qualités. Une grande intelligence, une curiosité insatiable et du courage. Mais également énormément d'ambition et de la ruse ainsi qu'une envie de diriger. SERPENTARD.

Elle sourit sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle maison et en regardant Drago. Elle se leva et rejoignit la table des serpents.

Drago eut un air satisfait lorsque Kristy fut envoyée à Serpentard. Il la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle rejoignit la table des verts et argents. Crabbe et Goyle furent envoyés à serpentard également et Drago attendit que l'on prononce son nom.

-Malefoy, Drago.

Il s'avança de manière hautaine jusqu'au chapeau, s'assit et à peine l'eut il posé sur sa tête qu'il s'écria : SERPENTARD. Fier, Drago partit rejoindre Kristy qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents et s'assit en face d'elle. Les noms s'enchaînaient encore et il remarqua que Kristy s'intéressa à la répartition lorsque le professeur arriva au P. L'amie de Kristy, Parkinson les rejoint à la table en adressant un immense sourire à Kristy.

-Potter, Harry.

Kristy se redressa tandis que la salle se remplissait de murmures. "Pathétique" Pensa Drago.

Il observa le balafré s'avancer et poser le chapeau sur sa tête. Le chapeau murmura quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre et d'un coup s'écria : GRYFFONDOR.

Drago remarqua la moue déçue de Kristy mais ne put s'empêcher d'être ravi. Au moins Potter serait loin d'elle. Weasley fut envoyé à Gyffondor et en dernier Zabini Blaise vint les rejoindre à serpentard.

Albus Dumbledore se leva, le visage rayonnant, les bras légèrement ouverts.

-Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinson ! Je vous remercie.

Il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait, des plats apparurent devant les élèves. Drago se pencha vers Kristy.

-Mon père avait raison ce Dumbledore est complètement fou.

Parkinson éclata de rire en entendant la remarque et Kristy sourit à Drago. Soudain il eut une sensation glacée dans le corps, un fantôme couvert de sang venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Kristy se moqua gentiment mais un sentiment de gêne s'empara du blond. Puis il commença à manger en essayant d'oublier la présence à sa droite.

Il n'avait plus faim et commençait à avoir sommeil lorsque Dumbledore entama un discours qu'il écouta à peine. Il entendit les mots concierge, interdit, quidditch et souffrance. Il se redressa.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Qu'il était interdit d'aller au couloir du troisième dans l'aile droite. Ecoute un peu, s'énerva Kristy.

Puis le directeur décida de chanter l'hymne de poudlard et Drago crut qu'il allait s'endormir. Mais enfin les préfets des différentes maisons se levèrent et demandèrent aux premières années de les suivre. Drago se leva et suivit le préfet des serpentard en compagnie de Blaise. Ils descendirent dans les cachots et le préfet finit par s'arrêter devant un des murs.

-Le mot de passe est : Nobiles, dit-il aux élèves ainsi qu'au mur puis il ajouta : retenez le bien.

Un passage s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent. Drago chercha Kristy du regard, il la vit regarder partout autour avec une expression émerveillée. Et il y avait de quoi. La salle commune des serpentard était aux couleurs de la maison. Des rideaux verts couvraient des pans de murs en pierres, des tapis argentés aux pieds des canapés de cuir noir couverts de coussins vert et argent avec des serpents. Contre un mur une immense cheminée en pierre noir où brulait un feu de couleur vert donnait à la pièce un air lugubre. De chaque côté de la pièce un escalier qui menait au dortoir avait dit le préfets, à gauche les filles et à droite les garçons. Drago fit un signe à Kristy et se dirigea vers son dortoir suivit de Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle les trois élèves avec qui il allait le partager. Les chambres aux mêmes couleurs que la salle commune semblaient tout de même plus chaleureuses avec les fauteuils et surtout leurs affaires déposées devant chaque lit. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de se préparer, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Kristy adorait la salle commune et encore plus la chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Pansy et deux autres filles du nom de Daphné Greengrass et Millicent Bulstrode. Epuisée, elle s'installa dans son lit après être passée rapidement par la salle de bain. Elle pensa à sa journée et sourit, elle était à serpentard avec Drago et Pansy. "Dommage que Harry Potter soit à Gryffondor, pensa t-elle. Tant pis, après tout les serpentard et les gryffondor ne sont pas obligés de toujours se détester. " Oui, car elle comptait bien devenir amie avec Harry Potter par n'importe quel moyen. Elle se mit sous les couvertures bien chaudes et finit par s'endormir.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Premiers Cours

_**Voilà ! Chapitre 3 finit ! Il est légèrement plus court que les deux premiers mais je le trouve assez bien ! ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_  
 _ **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire pour que je puisse connaître votre avis.**_

Drago marchait dans les couloirs essayant en vain de retrouver son chemin. Ce château commençait à l'agacer avec ces escaliers qui ne cessaient de changer, les tableaux qui allaient parler aux uns et aux autres. C'était le troisième jours à Poudlard et impossible de s'y retrouver.

-Eh Drago.

Le blond se retourna

-Quoi Zabini ?

-Le cour de potions c'est de l'autre côté.

"Arrgh mais pourquoi je suis le seul à me perdre dans ce stupide château ?" pensa t-il.

-Je sais. Qui te dit que j'y allais ? dit il poussé par sa fierté

-Ah, donc tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour trouver la salle ? répondit Blaise avec un sourire mauvais.

-Non, absolument pas.

"Oh pourquoi j'ai dis ça."

-Les garçons ! appela une voix familière qui soulagea Drago.

-Kristy je venais te chercher. On peut aller en cours maintenant. dit il.

Blaise sourit de plus belle comprenant le stratagème orchestré par l'immense ego du blond mais ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la salle de potions. Kristy et Drago le suivirent et ils descendirent tous les trois dans les cachots. Des élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor attendaient le professeur Rogue. Kristy repéra Potter et courut vers lui.

-Pourquoi faut toujours qu'elle aille voir ce balafré ? Tu m'expliques Zabini.

-Serait ce de la jalousie ?

-Certainement pas ! Mais Potter est pathétique et Kristy s'obstine à vouloir se rapprocher de lui depuis qu'on est à Poudlard. Elle ne comprend pas que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne peuvent se mélanger ?

Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent près de Drago complètement essoufflés.

-C'est bien ici le cours de potions Malefoy ? Demanda Crabbe.

Drago lui lança un regard méprisant.

-A ton avis ? Je suis ici pour décorer les cachots ?

Il sembla réfléchir et Drago lui donna une claque derrière la tête. Blaise pouffa tandis que Drago s'écria :

-Abruti.

Kristy se dirigea vers son cours de potions. Elle était contente, c'était son troisième jour et elle avait réussi a mémoriser une bonne partie du château. Elle était douée dans chacune des matières auxquelles elle avait assisté et elle s'entendait avec presque tout le monde, qu'il soit à Serpentard ou non. En revanche il y avait une personne avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas du tout. Hermione Granger. Elle n'avait eu que deux cours en commun avec les gryffondor jusqu'à maintenant mais aux deux cours elles étaient en compétition pour savoir laquelle était la plus intelligente. Kristy avait souvent honte de ses pensées car en secret elle se demandait comment une née moldu pouvait être aussi douée qu'elle, une sang pur. Kristy aperçut Drago et Blaise qui discutaient et son meilleur ami semblait mal à l'aise.

-Les garçons ! Appela t-elle

-Kristy je venais te chercher. On peut aller en cours maintenant. dit il.

Kristy rit intérieurement, Drago ne serait pas venu la chercher. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était perdu et refusait l'aide de Blaise. Ils partirent en direction du cours de potions. Arrivés devant la salle de classe Kristy vit Harry Potter et se précipita vers lui.

-Salut Harry. Tu vas bien ?

Il lui sourit.

-Très bien merci. Et toi ?

-A merveille !

-Hum. Le rouquin Weasley fit connaître sa présence.

-Oh salut ... euh je ne me rappelle pas de ton prénom désolée. S'excusa Kristy sans pour autant ressentir de culpabilité.

-C'est Ron.

-Ah... Dit elle en le regardant puis presque immédiatement elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

Mais avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, la voix monocorde du professeur de potions se fit entendre.

-Entrez et asseyez vous rapidement, en silence, dit il.

Kristy entra et fut rejointe par Drago, ils s'assirent côte à côte. Kristy savait que ce cours serais son préféré car Severus Rogue, leur professeur, était un ami de longue date de ses parents. Il arrivait même qu'il vienne chez ses parents pendant les vacances et elle le considérait comme un membre de sa famille.

Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. L'endroit était lugubre et froid. Le professeur commença l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom d'Harry Potter, il marqua une pause.

-Ah oui, dit il. Harry Potter, notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Kristy lança un regard noir à Drago lorsqu'elle l'entendit ricaner. Rogue acheva l'appel et leva la tête. Il était très différent de l'homme qu'elle connaissait habituellement mais elle s'y attendait.

-Sachez qu'ici on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes, je m'attend donc a ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant s'échapper des volutes scintillantes, néanmoins pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés qui possèdent des prédispositions , dit il en regardant Drago et Kristy tandis que les deux enfants prenaient un air suffisant. Je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur ou même à emprisonner la mort dans un flacon.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Potter ! Dit il soudain. Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Kristy regarda d'un air dédaigneux la main de Granger se lever puis fixa Harry en attendant sa réponse. Elle savait bien évidement tout ça car Severus le lui avait appris.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Dit celui ci.

-Apparemment la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, essayons encore une fois Potter. Ou iriez vous si je vous demandais de me ramener un bézoard ?

Kristy lança un nouveau regard noir à Drago quand il essaya de cacher son fou rire et observa Granger tenter d'attirer vainement l'attention du professeur, puis la jeune fille reporta son regard sur Harry.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur.

Cette fois ci Kristy soupira et Drago sourit "Vraiment, là il n'y connaît rien" Pensa t-elle.

-Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est ce pas Potter ? Dit le professeur froidement. Continuons, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois Granger se leva, la main tendue au dessus de sa tête prête à toucher le plafond.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.

Il y eut quelques rires et Kristy soupira bruyamment. "Vraiment une catastrophe ! Personne ne sait rien sur rien ici." se dit elle avec arrogance.

-Asseyez vous ! Lança le professeur à Hermione. Miss Bicksburks ? Pourriez vous nous renseigner à propos du mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise ?

-Ce mélange donne un somnifère très puissant que l'on appelle La Goutte du Mort vivant. Dit elle avec suffisance.

-Bien et où trouve t-on un bézoard ?

-Le bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote a la plupart des poisons.

Kristy s'aperçut que Drago lui souriait et elle le lui rendit.

-Excellent. Et le napel et le tue-loup, monsieur Malefoy ?

-Il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Répondit le blond.

-Parfait, dix points pour Serpentard. Alors ? Qu'attendez vous pour prendre note ?

Il y eut soudain un bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.

-Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter. Ajouta le professeur.

Il répartit alors les élèves par deux, laissant Drago et Kristy ensemble, et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il critiquait les potions de chaque binôme sauf le leur où il ne cessait de complimenter. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'il était question de favoritisme mais ne s'en plaignit pas une seule seconde.

Pendant le cours, le chaudron d'un garçon de Gryffondor, nommé Neville Londubat, émit un sifflement et dégagea une fumée verte. La potion lui explosa au visage et il se couvrit de furoncles. Il fût emmené à l'infirmerie. A la fin du cours Kristy réprimanda Drago qui se moquait des Gryffondor. Puis ils rejoignirent leur salle commune.

Drago était enthousiaste à l'idée des cours de vol. Non pas parce qu'il allait apprendre à voler, ça il savait déjà le faire, mais parce qu'il allait pouvoir se moquer de tous les autres. Et en plus c'était la seule chose que Kristy ne savait pas faire, il allait enfin pouvoir l'impressionner. Il n'avait cessé de raconter aux Serpentard ses talents sur un balai et il allait enfin pouvoir leur montrer.

Au petit déjeuner Drago reçut tout un tas de colis de ses parents. Des cadeaux, des bonbons et bien d'autres choses. Il aperçut Kristy qui ouvrait une lettre de ses parents et un colis qui contenait des livres moldus. Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle trouvait à ces imbéciles sans pouvoir mais il ne fit aucune réflexion. Après avoir tout déballé il se leva et Kristy le suivit ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle qui portaient tous ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il passa à côté des Gryffondor il aperçut le Rapeltout de Londubat et le lui prit sous le regard désapprobateur de Kristy. Il observa Potter et Weasley se lever d'un bond mais avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit le professeur McGonagall accourut. "C'est mignon elle vient protéger ses élèves des méchants Serpentard." Pensa t-il sarcastique.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est Malefoy qui m'a pris mon Rapeltout, gémit Londubat.

Drago fit une grimace et laissa retomber la boule de verre sur la table.

-C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il. Kristy on y va ?

-Oui j'arrive. Dit elle en souriant à Harry avant de le rejoindre.

Il la regarda sourire au balafré et fut agacé de voir qu'il le lui rendait. Ils étaient bien trop proches et Drago n'aimait pas ça.

A trois heures et demi, Drago et Kristy étaient déjà prêts pour le cours de vol. Il s'était positionné devant un balai et attendait avec fierté que le cours commence, Kristy à côté de lui s'impatientait. Le professeur Bibine arriva rapidement et dit aux élèves de se mettre à côté des balais.

-Tendez la main au dessus de votre balai et dites "Debout ! ", ordonna le professeur.

-DEBOUT ! crièrent les élèves l'unisson.

Drago vit avec fierté son balai atterrir dans sa main et sourit mais ce sourire ne dura pas longtemps quand il vit que le balafré avait lui aussi réussi du premier coup. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de Kristy qui semblait très énervée.

-DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! Mais c'est pas vraiiii ! DEBOUUUT ! Criait-elle à son balai.

Drago sourit et lui dit :

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas le faire bouger comme ça ?

-TAIS TOI ! cria t'elle avant de se calmer et de dire : Je vais y arriver. Je suis une sorcière très douée et je vais y arriver. Debout !

Cette fois le balai s'éleva du sol et se dirigea immédiatement dans sa main. Drago sourit une nouvelle fois. Le professeur leur montra ensuite comment se positionner sur leur balai et elle corrigea la position de chacun. Puis elle dit :

-Et maintenant à mon coup de sifflet vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. vous tiendrez vos balai bien droit, vous vous élèverez d'un mètre ou deux et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, Deux ...

Mais avant que le décompte ne soit finit Londubat s'éleva du sol, le professeur lui ordonna de redescendre mais il ne contrôlait rien ce qui fit sourire Drago. Il avait dépassé les six mètres quand il tomba de son balai. Mme Bibine se précipita vers lui et l'examina. Drago l'entendit dire qu'il avait le poignet cassé puis elle dit aux élèves qu'elle l'accompagnait à l'infirmerie et qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas monter sur leur balai.

-Vous avez vu sa tête à ce mollasson ? dit Drago en éclatant de rire.

Les Serpentard se mirent également à rire sauf Kristy qui semblait particulièrement s'ennuyer.

-Tais toi Malefoy, lança alors une fille de Gryffondor.

-Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? S'exclama alors Pansy. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

-Eh regardez. Dit alors Drago.

Il attrapa le Rapeltout de Londubat qui était par terre.

-C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand mère lui a envoyé. Dit il en le montrant.

-Donne moi ça Malefoy ! Lança Potter d'une voix calme.

Tout le monde cessa de parler, très intéressé par la suite des événement. Drago eut un sourire mauvais.

-Je vais le laisser dans un endroit où Londubat pourra le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

-Donne ça. s'écria Potter.

Drago enfourcha son balai et décolla du sol. Il vit que Kristy le regardait en souriant.

-Eh bien viens le chercher si tu y tiens Potter ! cria t-il.

Il observa le balafré empoigner son balai avec un rictus mauvais, et vit Granger essayer de l'en empêcher puis Kristy s'approcha de lui.

-Allez Harry, tu vas pas te dégonfler ? lui dit elle en souriant.

Potter la regarda quelques secondes avant de taper du pied sur le sol et de s'élever dans les airs. Drago fut perturbé quelques instants en voyant qu'il s'en sortait bien tandis qu'il se positionnait devant lui.

-Donne moi ça, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai ! S'exclama t-il.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Drago avec un regard méprisant.

Il vit Potter s'approcher de lui et lui échappa de justesse une première fois puis une seconde. Il entendit les élèves de Gryffondor applaudir et il jeta un coup d'œil , Kristy le regardait. Lui et pas Potter. Elle lui sourit et il reporta son attention sur le brun.

-Attrape si tu en es capable. Lui dit il avant de lancer la boule le plus haut possible.

Il redescendit en vitesse et se posa à côté de Kristy qui lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé avant de regarder Potter attraper le rapeltout. Elle parut impressionnée et Drago se renfrogna. Soudain une voix retentit faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-HARRY POTTER !

Le professeur McGonagall arrivait et semblait folle furieuse. Drago eut un air triomphant.

Kristy soupira. Drago venait de faire l'imbécile sur un balai bien qu'elle l'ait trouvé amusant et surtout doué. Mais Harry risquait de se faire renvoyer et elle ne trouvait plus ça amusant. L'air hautain et fier de Drago ne lui plût pas du tout mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le professeur emmener Harry. Quand le cours fût terminé elle partit avec Pansy et Daphné dans leur salle commune.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Quidditch

Drago avançait vers la grande salle suivi de Kristy qui discutait avec Parkinson et de Zabini qui fermait la marche d'un pas traînant. Crabbe et Goyle attendaient le blond posté devant l'entrée de la grande salle. Ils piétinaient le sol impatients de pouvoir aller dîner. Il entra et les deux idiots se lancèrent à sa suite. Lorsqu'il aperçut Potter, il s'avança vers lui. Kristy vint marcher à côté de lui en regardant le balafré avec un air inquiet tandis que Parkinson et Zabini allaient s'asseoir à la grande table. Alors qu'ils approchaient, Potter et le rouquin Weasley tournèrent la tête vers eux. Drago leur lança un regard mauvais.

-Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter ? C'est quand que tu retournes chez les moldus ? se moqua le blond.

-Drago... Murmura Kristy d'un air exaspéré. Arrête toi là.

Il vit le brun dévisager SA Kristy et sentit monter la jalousie, puis Potter le regarda à nouveau.

-Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains près de toi ! Dit il avec froideur.

Drago vit rouge. Il le provoquait et se moquait de lui et devant Kristy, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Je te prends quand tu veux. Dit il en plissant les yeux. Cette nuit si ça te convient. Duel de sorcier, baguette magique uniquement., Puis il ajouta : Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est

un duel de sorcier ?

-Si ! Il le sait. Intervint le rouquin. Et je serai son second. Et toi tu prends qui comme second ?

Drago se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle et les détailla. Crabbe était plus grand que Goyle et par conséquent plus fort mais nul en sortilège. Goyle lui était le plus intelligent des deux mais vu le niveau il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Il tourna la tête vers Kristy et haussa un sourcil, elle regardait attentivement le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde avec un visage contrarié. Elle dirait définitivement non. Résigné il reporta alors son attention sur les deux autres.

-Crabbe. Finit il par dire au hasard, après tout il s'en moquait. A minuit. On se retrouve dans la salle des trophés, elle est toujours ouverte.

En avançant vers la table des Serpentard, Drago eut un sourire narquois, un plan venait de germer dans son esprit. Si Potter n'était pas renvoyé pour avoir volé sur un balai, après cela il le serait sûrement.

Installé à côté de Drago, Kristy écrasait sa tarte dans son assiette. Elle écoutait Drago parler de son "super plan" pour se débarrasser de Harry. Il avait provoqué un duel mais n'allait pas y assister et il préviendrait le concierge que des élèves sortiraient hors des dortoirs après le couvre feu. De cette façon Harry et Ron seraient renvoyés. Bien qu'elle doutait sérieusement de la fiabilité de son plan, Kristy se demandait si elle ne devrait pas prévenir le brun.

-Rassure moi Kristy, tu ne vas pas aller lui dire n'est ce pas ? Tu ne me ferais pas ça à moi ? Dit alors Drago comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Elle leva la tête et se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait et semblait attendre sa réponse avec anxiété - mais cela seule Kristy pouvait le remarquer.

Elle ne pouvait pas trahir Drago de cette façon. Alors elle lui dit simplement :

-Tant que tu ne fais rien qui fasse perdre des points à Serpentard ça m'est égal.

Il lui sourit avec arrogance.

-Dans ce cas, préparez vous à voir Potter faire ses valises.

Kristy tiqua à cette phrase et fit une grimace, ce que Drago pouvait l'agacer. Elle ne finit pas sa tarte et partit au dortoir avec Blaise laissant les autres écouter encore et encore le "super plan".

Elle marchait en silence en se demandant si Harry tomberait dans le piège. "Non ce n'est pas possible ! Ou peut être que si ... Drago est vraiment un triple idiot..."

-MMmmh ! J'en peut plus ! Cet imbécile m'énerve !

-Tu parles de Drago ?

En entendant la question de Blaise, elle s'aperçût qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre indécise sur sa réponse. Il s'arrêta aussi.

-Bon, à en voir ton expression c'est bien de lui que tu parlais.

-Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je dirais ça de lui ? Débita t-elle à une vitesse folle.

Elle se renfrogna quand Blaise éclata de rire et elle recommença à avancer vers leur salle commune en marchant très vite.

-Désolé, mais là c'est vraiment drôle. Tu as peur que je lui dise c'est ça ? dit il en la rattrapant.

Kristy fit une grimace.

-Je n'ai peur de rien et surtout pas de lui ! Tu peux lui dire ce que tu veux ça m'est complètement égal.

-D'accord.

Seconde grimace. Second éclat de rire.

-Je ne lui dirai rien.

-Merci.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence. Arrivés à leur salle commune Kristy partit chercher un des livres que ses parents lui avaient envoyés et redescendit s'asseoir sur le canapé de cuir noir. Le feu aux reflets verts projetait sur les murs une ambiance qui pourrait paraître inquiétante pour certains, mais qui était reposante pour Kristy. Blaise vint la rejoindre, elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de se plonger dans son livre. Le silence de la salle commune, dû au peu de Serpentard présents, lui permettait de lire sans être interrompue. Après plusieurs minutes des élèves entrèrent et le bruit finit par la déranger alors elle jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise, il était en train d'écrire une lettre. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. "Blaise Zabini ... Zabini ..." Dans le train elle savait qu'elle connaissait ce nom. Mais elle ne savait pas d'où. Et d'un coup elle se souvint.

-Tu es le fils de Mrs Zabini celle qui s'est mariée ... Elle se coupa net avant de reprendre : Peu importe oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Blaise ricana.

-C'est bon tu peux le dire. Je suis le fils de celle qui s'est mariée sept fois.

Elle baissa la tête, mal à l'aise mais la releva surprise en entendant le métisse rire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-C'est .. C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Malefoy lui l'a su immédiatement.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ton nom. Dit elle en souriant alors qu'il riait toujours.

-Et toi alors tes parents ? "Bicksburks" Ça me dit quelque chose aussi.

-Ils ont tous les deux un poste au ministère.

-Ah oui ! Ton père travaille au Département de la justice magique c'est ça ?

-Oui. Il est dans la Brigade de Police magique. Et ma mère travaille au bureau international des lois magiques. Le département de la coopération magique internationale.

-Whaou. Ça place la barre haut. Dit il en plaisantant.

-On peut dire ça. Quand on sait qu'à Poudlard ils ont tous les deux été préfets, et ma mère préfète en chef. Ils ont obtenu toutes leurs BUSE et la totalité de leurs ASPIC. Vive la

pression.

Blaise parut surpris et écarquilla les yeux. Kristy éclata de rire.

-Fais pas cette tête. On dirait que c'est toi qui panique à ma place.

Il rit avec elle. Kristy ne paniquait absolument pas pour être au niveau de ses parents. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable. Après tout elle était leur fille alors elle serait une

excellente sorcière.

Le mur de la salle commune s'ouvrit.

Drago avait continué à raconter son plan à tous les Serpentard prêts à l'écouter, pendant de longues minutes. Il marchait à présent dans les couloirs du château et se dirigeait vers la salle commune. Il était suivi par Crabbe, Goyle, un garçon du nom de Théodore Nott, et par deux des amies de Kristy, Parkinson et Bullstrode, qui selon lui étaient bien agaçantes à piailler et glousser à tout bout de champs. Comment Kristy pouvait elle être amie avec de parfaites chochottes comme ces deux là. Alors qu'il arrivait au mur de la salle il aperçut la bestiole de sa meilleure amie en train d'être agressée par un autre chat tout aussi affreux mais deux fois plus grand. "Je le laisse ? Ou j'interviens ? Si je laisse faire Kristy va piquer une crise. " Il eut un sourire à cette pensée. Il s'avança pour faire fuir l'horreur sur patte. C'est alors que Bullstrode s'approcha en rigolant.

-Vas y mon chat. Met en pièce ce minus.

Drago la regarda d'un air dédaigneux avant d'attraper le chat de Kristy. Et sans se soucier de la mine surprise de la fille il dit le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Ce

qu'il vit lui fit penser qu'il aurait dû rester dans le couloir. Kristy était assise sur le canapé les genoux ramenés sous son menton et elle riait avec Zabini qui était assis près d'elle. Trop près. Il savait qu'elle était partie avec le garçon mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait encore avec lui après tout ce temps. Il s'approcha alors de SA meilleure amie et lui jeta le chat, qui laissa échapper un miaulement de protestation tandis que sa maîtresse regardait Drago d'un air choqué et désapprobateur. Elle serra son chat contre elle.

-Pourquoi tu as jeté Mystère comme ça ?

Drago s'assit de l'autre côté de Kristy avant de répondre.

-Tu devrais le surveiller. Il allait se prendre une raclée par le crétin de chat de Bullstrode., Il ignora la manifestation de la jeune fille derrière lui et regarda Kristy d'un air narquois.

Mystère..? C'est quoi ce nom ? C'est nul !

-Tu veux rire ? Et toi ton hibou s'appelle bien *Augias. Si c'est pas nul ça !

Il ne répliqua même pas.

-Bon je vais me coucher. Dit alors Kristy légèrement agacée. Bonne nuit .., Elle hésita, ...les garçons.

-Bonne nuit. Répondit Zabini

Drago lui fit un signe de tête et elle monta dans son dortoir.

-Vous vous amusiez bien quand je suis entré. De quoi vous parliez ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. dit alors le métisse avec un grand sourire en partant vers son dortoir.

Le blond resta un moment à regarder le feu désemparé par la réponse de Zabini avant de lui aussi aller dormir.

Le lendemain Drago et Kristy prenaient le petit déjeuner en discutant avec Parkinson et Zabini quand il aperçut Potter et Weasley.

-J'y crois pas ! C'est impossible. Ils n'ont pas été renvoyés ? s'énerva Drago.

-Je pense plutôt qu'ils n'ont pas été attrapés. Se moqua Zabini.

Kristy le regarda en souriant gentiment ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer.

Cependant une semaine plus tard sa haine pour Potter reprit le dessus. Le balafré reçut un paquet que Drago identifia comme un balai.

-Cette fois t'es fichu Potter. Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai.

-C'est un Nimbus 2000 ! Dit alors Weasley. Toi c'est quoi ton balai ? Un comète 260 ? Pas mal mais le Nimbus c'est une autre classe.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Toi tu n'as même pas les moyens d'en avoir un il me semble.

Avant que le rouquin ne puisse répondre le professeur Flitwick apparut à côté de Drago.

-Potter s'est fait envoyer un balai. Dit il.

-Oh mais oui ! répondit le professeur, Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis au courant.

-C'est vrai ? demanda une voix bien reconnaissable.

Drago se retourna pour faire face à Kristy qui regardait Potter en souriant. Le balafré hocha la tête en souriant lui aussi.

-C'est quel modèle ? le questionna t-elle.

-C'est un nimbus 2000.

Drago était de plus en plus en colère. Il était même hors de lui. Non seulement le balafré restait à Poudlard, en plus il allait rejoindre l'équipe de quidditch mais le pire c'est qu'il avait son propre balai. Pas n'importe quel balai, un nimbus 2000 et offert par un professeur.

Puis avant de monter les escaliers, le brun ajouta :

-Et c'est grâce à Malefoy que j'ai pu l'avoir.

Kristy eut un air horrifié et fit un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner de Drago comme s'il s'apprêtait à exploser.

Il sentait ses joues devenir brûlantes à cause de la colère, Potter le payerait un jour il en faisait la promesse.

Kristy se rendait dans la grande salle avec Daphné. Elles discutaient des différents cours avec animation. Daphné n'était pas l'élève la plus douée et elle semblait paniquée alors que Kristy était très confiante et réussissait dans chaque matière. Ce soir là, c'était Halloween. La grande salle était magnifiquement décorée. Elles entrèrent et rejoignirent les garçons à la table des Serpentard. Drago semblait s'être calmé depuis sa dernière altercation avec Harry et cela bien qu'il ait passé de longs moments à fixer un point dans le vide en marmonnant, Kristy avait tout essayé pour qu'il aille mieux. Elle trouvait stupide de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un balai mais bien évidement elle ne lui dirait pas. Tout le monde mangeait gaiement quand le professeur Quirrell arriva en courant. Kristy n'aimait pas vraiment ce professeur. Étrangement elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait des yeux derrière la tête et elle l'avait même vu parler tout seul. Une fois elle l'avait surpris à l'observer elle, puis il s'était retourné comme si de rien n'était. Tous les élèves arrêtèrent de manger pour le regarder.

-Un troll... Un troll dans les cachots... s'écria t-il avant de s'évanouir devant la table des professeur.

Il fallut quelques instant avant que tout le monde ne réalise ce qu'il venait de dire mais une fois fait, des cris fusèrent de toutes parts de la grande salle.

La voix calme et puissante du professeur Dumbledore se fit entendre.

-Messieurs les préfets veuillez conduire les élèves dans leurs dortoirs au plus vite.

Le préfet des Serpentard les fit se rendre dans la salle commune à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il semblait plus terrorisé que les premières années.

Kristy s'assit sur le canapé en tremblant légèrement. La panique la gagnait. Certes les trolls n'étaient pas très intelligents mais ils pouvaient faire des dégâts. D'autant qu'il était

censé se trouver dans les cachots. Là ou se trouvait leur salle commune.

Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle lui fit un minuscule et quasi imperceptible sourire. Elle voyait bien qu'il tentait de la rassurer à sa manière malgré qu'il semblait avoir aussi peur qu'elle.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, des plats apparurent. Les plats du repas d'Halloween. Le baron sanglant annonça aux élèves de Serpentard que le troll avait été attrapé et qu'ils finiraient leur repas dans leur salle commune.

Novembre avait attrapé Poudlard dans ses filets. Le givre s'étendait sur le sol chaque matin et le lac était désormais gelé. La saison de Quidditch avait commencé.

Drago attendait impatiemment le match de quidditch, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Voir Potter se ridiculiser serait son bonheur du mois peut être même de l'année. Il voulait voir l'admiration qu'avait Kristy pour ce balafré disparaître. Et même l'admiration de tous les autres. Potter n'était qu'un raté et ils finiraient par s'en rendre compte.

Le matin du match Kristy avait souhaité bonne chance au brun sous le regard exaspéré de Drago qui avait fini par éclater de rire quand elle lui avait dit que les serpentard ne lui laisseraient aucune chance et qu'il finirait sûrement à l'infirmerie. Potter avait alors fait une grimace sans que la jeune fille ne comprenne pourquoi. Drago avait ri de plus belle, sa meilleure amie avait toujours manqué de tact et sur ce coup là il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Installé sur les gradins Drago observait les deux équipes se faire face. Le balafré semblait mal à l'aise ce qui lui décrocha un sourire. Puis il jeta un œil à Kristy et se renfrogna. Elle fixait Potter avec émerveillement. Et lorsque qu'il s'envola sur son balai elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Les encouragements des Gryffondor le rendait malade. Et les commentaires de ce type - Lee George ? Jordan ? - ami des Weasley, étaient tout bonnement insupportables.

Bell prit un Cognard en pleine tête sous les acclamations des serpentard mais alors que Drago pensait que le poursuiveur des Serpentard allait marquer l'un des jumeaux Weasley lança un deuxième Cognard. Johnson de l'équipe de Gryffondor récupéra le Souafle et marqua un but. Les Serpentard se lamentèrent pendant de longues minutes. Drago se mit à sourire lorsqu'il aperçut un Cognard foncer vers Potter tandis que Kristy prenait un air horrifié mais le sourire du blond disparut quand le balafré l'évita et que l'un des jumeaux Weasley se lança à sa poursuite.

Le vif d'or fit son apparition et le poursuiveur des Serpentard perdit le Souafle tandis que Potter et Higgs, l'attrapeur des verts et argents, se mettaient à sa poursuite. Potter allait l'avoir quand au plus grand bonheur de Drago, Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe, tenta de le bloquer. Potter s'était retrouvé à l'opposé du vif d'or qui avait finalement disparu à nouveau.

Les Gryffondor hurlèrent à la faute et l'équipe rouge et or bénéficia d'un penalty.

De manière étrange mais très drôle le balai du balafré se mit à s'agiter violemment, Kristy poussa un petit cri quand il manqua de tomber. Pendant plusieurs minutes Potter fut projeté de tous les côtés par son balai, d'un seul coup il se stabilisa et Drago et Kristy laissèrent échapper un soupir. Elle de soulagement, lui de dépit. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines Potter redescendit en piqué vers le sol, une main sur la bouche comme s'il allait vomir. Il toussa et un objet doré atterrit dans sa main.

-J'ai attrapé le vif d'or !

Drago poussa un cri de rage alors que la foule poussait des exclamations joyeuses ou stupéfaites. Il tourna la tête vers Kristy et se dit immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Elle était rayonnante. Le sourire au lèvres, les yeux illuminés par la joie et les mains jointes juste devant elle.

Décidément il n'aimait vraiment pas Potter.

*Augias: Vient de la mythologie grecque. Roi d'Elides. Hercule nettoya ses écuries en détournant un fleuve.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le Cadeau Parfait

Le froid de décembre glaçait les élèves lors de ce cours de Potion. Kristy collait presque ses doigts sur son chaudron pour ce réchauffer.

-Je plains ceux qui vont rester à Poudlard pour les vacances parce que personnes ne veux d'eux. Lança Drago en faisant sursauter Kristy assise juste à côté.

Elle lui jeta un regard froid quand elle compris qu'il parlait de Harry. Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire.

Kristy avait été plus qu'excédée par le comportement de Drago depuis le match de Quidditch. Il avait osé dire que l'on aurait pu remplacer Harry par un crapaud en train de bailler. Heureusement personne n'avait vraiment ri, tous étaient impressionnés par le talent de Harry. Kristy la première, elle n'avait cessé d'aller voir Harry pour lui dire à quel point il était doué et incroyable.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du cours de Potion avec Drago, Ron et Harry proposaient leur aide au garde chasse qui transportait un immense sapin.

-Vous pourriez dégager le chemin ? s'exclama Drago d'une voix sèche. Tu essayes de te faire un peu d'argent Weasley ? Tu vises la place de garde chasse quand tu sortiras de Poudlard ? C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un de ta famille la cabane de Hagrid, c'est un palace.

Kristy n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Ron se ruait sur Drago.

-WEASLEY !

Elle n'avait pas vu Severus Rogue arriver et fut surprise en entendant sa voix. Le rouquin lâcha Drago.

-Il a été provoqué Professeur. Dit Hagrid

-C'est possible Hagrid, mais il est interdit de se battre à Poudlard. Répliqua le Professeur de Potion. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Il s'en alla et Drago, Crabbe et Goyle en firent autant. Kristy regarda tour à tour Harry, Ron et Hagrid avec un air contrit.

-Je .. Vraiment je m'excuse pour son comportement. Drago est juste ... juste... Drago. Dit elle avec une grimace., Je crois pas qu'il se rende compte de son attitude. Vraiment désolée.

Ils lui sourirent. Sauf Granger qui était restée silencieuse et stoïque.

-Je vais y aller. Contente de vous connaître Hagrid. Harry, Ron on se voit plus tard. Dit-elle en souriant puis elle tourna la tête vers la brune et son sourire s'évanouit, elle ajouta simplement : Granger.., Avant de partir à son tour.

Kristy se dépêcha pour rattraper Drago mais en chemin elle croisa Blaise et Daphné et préféra rester avec eux plutôt que d'entendre les crises du blond.

-Je meurs de froid ! Je n'en peux plus. Gémit Daphné.

-Moi aussi...

-Petite nature ! S'exclama Blaise un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Voyant qu'elle ne riait pas il ajouta : Aller souriez ! Plus qu'une journée et c'est les vacances.

Kristy tourna un regard désespéré vers le garçon.

-Je vois pas ce que ça change quand on a un cours de vol alors qu'il gèle dehors !

Il éclata de rire face à son visage rougi par le froid. Elle ne résista pas longtemps avant de rire aussi, non sans lui avoir donné un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Ce n'est absolument pas drôle. Se renfrogna Daphné. J'ai le nez encore plus rouge que Kristy.

Kristy loucha pour regarder son nez avant de rire une nouvelle fois de concert avec Blaise et rejoints finalement par Daphné. Ils sortirent du château pour se rendre à leur cours. Le garçon se mit au centre et passa un bras au dessus des épaules des deux filles.

-C'est mieux, moins froid ?

-MMmmmh. Firent-elle pile en même temps avant de rire.

Qu'il était bon d'avoir un ami qui met de bonne humeur.

Quand ils arrivèrent Drago était là avec Crabbe et Goyle qui regardaient tous deux dans le vide d'un air hagard. En revanche Drago lui fixait Blaise, qui avait toujours un bras au dessus de l'épaule de Kristy. Il tourna légèrement les yeux en s'apercevant qu'elle l'observait. Quand elle sut qu'elle avait capté son regard elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Les sourires de ceux que l'on aime nous réchauffent. Pour Drago en tout cas, le sourire de Kristy avait privé du froid son corps tout entier. Ce simple sourire semblait avoir fait fuir le vent, le gèle et l'hiver lui même.

Le garçon lui, s'était contenté de faire un sourire rapide et discret et avait détourné la tête avant que ses joues ne deviennent rouges, ce qu'il sentait venir par la chaleur qui affluait à son visage. Kristy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait provoqué chez Drago. Mais ce sourire destiné à lui et lui seul comptait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait.

Le cours se déroula dans une lenteur glaçante qui échappa complètement au blond toujours enfermé dans sa bulle.

-Quel cours sans intérêt.

Drago tourna la tête vers... Blaise. Aussitôt ses yeux s'assombrirent, le gris clair passa au gris foncé en un instant. Ce qui fit sourire le métisse.

-Ouai un cours sans intérêt .., se contenta de répéter Drago.

Les vacances étaient enfin là. Tant attendues par Kristy mais finalement pas aussi enjoué pour Drago, qu'il le montrait aux autres. Sa vie paraissait si formidable quand il la racontait; mais en vérité il aurait bien aimé connaître une vie où un père attentionné l'aurait pris dans ses bras à l'arrivée du train. Mais lorsqu'il descendit en compagnie de Kristy, elle rejoignit ses deux parents qui la serrèrent dans leurs bras avec affection, lui rejoignit son père qui posa simplement une main sur son bras de manière distante. Après un rapide bonjour aux parents de Kristy, Lucius Malefoy les fit transplanter.

Comme toujours le manoir était on ne peut plus sombre et le silence régnait sur les lieux. Non pas que ça le dérangeait mais à l'approche de noël il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer chaque année au moins un sapin dans la salle à manger, qui bien sûr n'était jamais là. Il avait bien entendu les cadeaux les plus spectaculaires, mais comment cela pourrait-il remplacer un moment privilégié avec ses parents ?

-Drago.

-Bonsoir mère. Dit le jeune garçon en se tournant vers Narcissa Malefoy.

Puis il jeta un œil à son père qui partait déjà.

-Vous partez ? lui dit il.

-J'ai des affaires à régler au ministère ne m'attendez pas. dit- il en sortant.

Narcissa posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago et l'entraîna vers la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent face à face et Dobby, l'elfe de maison, apporta la nourriture. La mère de Drago lui demanda comment se passait sa vie à Poudlard. Il lui expliqua tout en détail, il avait toujours été plus proche de sa mère que de son père et pouvait lui parler de tout. Il lui parla de sa rencontre avec Zabini, puis celle avec Potter en faisant une grimace. Elle sourit imperceptiblement en entendant le ton agacé de Drago quand il lui raconta à qu'elle point Kristy était proche du survivant. Elle savait depuis toujours que son fils aimait la jeune Bicksburks. Drago lui expliqua encore et encore que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé immédiatement à Serpentard puis la fatigue vint et il partit dormir.

Il se réveilla avec lenteur puis observa le lieu où il se trouvait. Le manoir. Il était chez lui mais étrangement il ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu'il l'imaginait. Poudlard lui semblait désormais bien plus accueillant que ce manoir glacial. A peine descendu pour déjeuner il apprit que son père ne passerait pas noël avec lui et sa mère. Une pointe de tristesse et de déception lui serra la gorge. Narcissa insista pour qu'ils aillent faire leurs achats l'après midi même. A défaut de pouvoir répondre du fait de sa gorge serrée il acquiesça en hochant la tête.

Le chemin de traverse était noir de monde. Trouver des cadeaux fut bien plus compliqué qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Il chercha longtemps très longtemps le cadeaux parfait pour Kristy. Il lui prit la biographie de Dai Llewellyn et un autre livre écrit par un certain Gilderoy Lockart. Il avait entendu Kristy chanter ses louanges presque au même titre que Potter. Alors qu'il allait payer les livres il se demandait s'il ne trouverait pas quelque chose de bien mieux ailleurs, après tout Kristy méritait mieux que de simples bouquins sans grand intérêt. Il les prit quand même en pensant fortement à lui trouver un cadeau qui lui plairait d'avantage.

C'est en ressortant de la boutique Fleury et Bott qu'ils croisèrent la famille Bicksburks au grand complet. Il s'empressa de cacher les livres du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Cissy ! Comment vas tu ? S'exclama Charley Bicksburks avec un large sourire.

A chaque fois qu'il les voyait côte à côte Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Kristy était le portrait craché de sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux châtains légèrement ébouriffés, la même façon de se tenir, droite et distinguée, mais pourtant si accueillante et rassurante. Et surtout ce même sourire rayonnant qui vous met à coup sûr de bonne humeur. La seule différence était ses yeux, exactement ceux de son père.

-Bien et toi ? répondit Narcissa en souriant sincèrement mais plus froidement.

-A merveille ! Par ces temps de fête tout va pour le mieux.

Kristy ce rapprocha de Drago.

-Regarde moi ce sourire ! A noël elle est toujours comme ça et après elle redevient normale. chuchota la jeune fille en riant.

Drago eut un léger sourire moqueur avant de le faire disparaître soudainement, lorsque Maxwell Bicksburks posa son regard sur lui avant de le laisser dériver presque vers le sol. D'un coup il sentit une main tirer sur sa robe de sorcier, il baissa les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jérémy, le petit dernier de la famille de Kristy.

-Drago ! S'exclama t-il les yeux brillants en tirant plus fort.

Drago n'était pas doué avec les enfants c'est pourquoi il jeta un regard suppliant à Kristy qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé. Elle pris ensuite Jérémy dans ses bras.

-On embête pas Drago petit monstre. lui dit elle.

Ils discutèrent tous les deux pendant que leurs mères, elles, discutaient ensemble et que le père de Kristy parlait avec Malia qui fusillait Drago du regard.

-Bon et bien Drago et moi allons rentrer. Je suis ravie de vous avoir vu, nous nous revoyons à Noël.

Drago pris un air surpris en même temps que Kristy.

Charley leur fit un sourire.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas écouté ce que nous disions. Drago, toi et ta mère allez passer Noël chez nous.

Drago se boucha les oreilles en entendant le cri perçant de Kristy. Leurs parents sourirent.

-C'est génial !

Drago se tourna vers la jeune fille rayonnante de joie et lui sourit également. Narcissa posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils puis ils partirent.

Drago regardait autour de lui pour trouver une boutique qui vendrait le cadeau parfait pour Kristy. C'est alors qu'il vit dans la vitrine d'une bijouterie, un pendentif qui à coup sûr lui plairait. Ovale avec un serpent se mouvant à l'intérieur, monté sur une chaîne en or.

-Drago, qui y a t-il ?

-J'aimerais prendre un plus beau cadeau que seulement des livres pour Kristy.

Narcissa eu un imperceptible sourire.

-Comme ce pendentif ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

Narcissa le fit entrer dans la boutique. Au comptoir une magnifique femme d'une trentaine d'année les salua en souriant.

-Mme Malefoy. Quel plaisir de vous voir !

-Nous souhaiterions jeter un coup d'œil au collier dans la vitrine.

-Oh le pendentif serpent ? Notre fierté du moment. C'est une pierre de jade sur laquelle a été gravé un Serpent auquel on a jeté un sort pour le faire bouger. Une vrai merveille. dit la femme en s'approchant de la vitrine pour en retirer le bijoux.

Elle s'approcha de Narcissa pour le lui montrer de plus près. Mais la mère de Drago se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

-Alors qu'en penses tu ?

-Elle l'aimerait c'est sûr. lui répondit-il en fixant le pendentif.

-Vous pouvez mettre une photo sur le verso du pendentif. précisa la vendeuse.

Drago regarda le bijoux plus attentivement. Effectivement un emplacement était prévu pour une photo.

Narcissa sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Nous le prenons.

-Formidable ! 55 Galions.

Drago prit un air effaré. Il avait dépensé plus de la moitié de l'argent donné par son père. Mais même avec la totalité de la somme il n'aurait pas pu lui acheter. Ses parents étaient riches mais cela ne voulait pas dire que lui l'était. Sa mère ce pencha vers lui, elle semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je paye. Nous n'avons qu'à dire que c'est une avance sur ton prochain argent.

-Merci mère. dit il, sentent un poids en moins sur son estomac.

Le choix du cadeau pour Kristy lui avait paru si important et essentiel à choisir cette fois ci, pourtant autrefois c'était simple alors pourquoi cette année là il tremblait à l'idée qu'elle n'aime pas son cadeau ?

-C'est pour offrir si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda la vendeuse toujours en souriant.

-Oui. lui répondit Narcissa.

-Je vous l'emballe.

En sortant de la boutique Drago tenait le paquet serré entre ses mains. Il espérait vraiment que ce collier lui plaise.

Kristy ne tenait plus en place. Drago serait avec elle pour Noël. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Jérémy partageait sa joie mais pas Malia. Elle avait un air maussade depuis qu'elle avait appris que Drago serait là.

Les achats étaient presque terminés. Kristy avait cherché pendant plus de trois heures le cadeau parfait pour chacun. Une cape pour sa mère et une nouvelle robe de sorcier pour son père en partenariat avec son frère et sa sœur. Pour Malia un livre sur Poudlard et un autre sur Harry. Il fallait bien que Kristy lui transmette sa passion pour le survivant. Un coffret de farce spécial enfant et des bonbons pour Jérémy. Et pour Drago, elle avait longtemps réfléchi et avait finalement décidé de lui offrir un album photo ne contenant que des photos de eux deux. Elle en avait des centaines qui commençaient à leurs deux ans. Sa préférée était une photo dans le parc du manoir des Malefoy. Kristy pleurait et Drago venait la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils avaient huit ans. Cette photo était encadrée dans sa chambre et elle la regardait très souvent, elle l'avait emmenée a Poudlard avec elle mais l'avait laissée tout le temps dans sa valise. Son père lui avait fait une copie de cette photo pour pouvoir en mettre une dans l'album.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux avant la tombée de la nuit. Malia et Jérémy étaient tous deux tellement épuisés qu'ils allèrent se coucher immédiatement. Kristy resta avec ses parents pour leur raconter pour la centième fois ce que le choixpeau lui avait dit.

-Il pense que j'ai une grande intelligence. Et du courage. Mais que je suis avant tout Serpentard car j'ai de l'ambition et que je suis rusée.

Puis elle enchaîna -encore- sur Harry.

-Il est super ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis amie avec Harry Potter !

Les parents de Kristy lui sourirent mais de manière crispée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

-Kristy, comme tu le sais nos origines ne sont pas des plus.. correctes. Mais nous t'avions aussi parlé du fait que nos choix de vie n'ont pas toujours été respectables. lui dit sa mère.

-Oui .. Je sais vous aviez rejoint celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mais vous vous êtes remis en question c'est l'essentiel non ?

Cette fois ce fut Maxwell qui répondit.

-Exact mais même si nous avons compris nos erreurs, nous n'en avons jamais fait part à qui que ce soit. Et nous avons, malgré notre dégoût, soutenu le seigneur des ténèbres jusqu'au bout. Nous avions trop peur pour toi. Quand au fait que ce Harry Potter a survécu, cela reste un mystère mais..

Il fit une pause ne sachant pas comment continuer mais ce fut Charley qui finit par achever sa pensée.

-Vous-Savez-Qu... Non, Voldemort n'est pas mort ce jour là. Nous en sommes sûr. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il a disparu ni ce qu'il est devenu mais nous savons qu'il est vivant, quelque part. Et le fait que tu sois proche de ce garçon pourrait te mettre en danger s'il venait à revenir.

Kristy resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes avant de parler.

-Et s'il revenait ... vous feriez quoi ?

Cette fois ce furent ses parents qui restèrent totalement muets. Une expression perdue sur leur visage.

Kristy était allongée dans son lit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis la conversation avec ses parents. La jeune fille se la répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi n'avait il pas répondu. La réponse était pourtant évidente. Qui pourrait avoir envie de servir un cinglé accro au pouvoir. Même pour protéger ceux que l'on aime, on ne peut pas endurer quelque chose comme tuer ou torturer des gens jusqu'à se dégoûter de soi-même... Si ?

Frustrée de ne pas comprendre ses parents, Kristy se leva et se prépara très lentement. Malgré son agacement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse car le soir même elle fêterait le réveillon de Noël avec sa famille et Drago. Elle descendit tranquillement dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait que son père qui installait des décorations. Le plus gros avait été fait mais les Bicksburks adoraient décorer tout au long de la période des fêtes même le jour de Noël. L'étoile sur le sapin n'était mise qu'au soir du réveillon, chaque année, comme une tradition.

Son excitation était à son comble alors qu'il n'était même pas quinze heures. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Jérémy non plus d'ailleurs, bien qu'au final il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle sautillait partout suivie par Malia qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.

Vers dix neuf heures Jérémy commença à fatiguer et il se mit à pleurer. Charley appela ses filles puis prit Jérémy dans ses bras.

-Les filles allez vous préparer. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Kristy se précipita vers sa chambre.

-Stabby, vous apporte vos vêtements Miss Kristy.

Kristy s'empara des vêtements en souriant.

-Super.

Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain mit sa robe rouge et blanche et son collant noir. Elle s'observa dans le miroir avant de finalement rejoindre le salon. Une pièce digne des plus grandes demeures. Des murs de pierres grises, une cheminée monumentale où brûlait un magnifique feu, deux canapés gigantesques placés sur un immense tapis vert où des broderies de dragons bougeaient. La pièce était chaleureuse du fait de toutes les décorations, des guirlandes éparpillées partout, des petites maisons aux fenêtres éclairées pour représenter un village de Noël et le sapin.

Kristy fut coiffée par sa mère, désormais ses cheveux était montés en chignon tressé avec deux mèches lâchées de chaque côté du visage.

Noël pouvait commencer.


End file.
